Con un Malfoy no se juega
by CrazyLook26
Summary: La traición tiene un precio y Hermione lo sabia de sobra por eso decide volver a las manos de Draco Malfoy.


Tomando la venganza con las manos:

Cada paso de que daba junto a él rubio hacia que mi sangre hirviera y que mi cuerpo llorara, yo me había separado de Harry voluntariamente pues Draco Malfoy me había ofrecido protegerme. La guerra había terminado pero aun había mortifagos, intentando vengar a su amo Lord Voldemort y yo había aceptado ir con Draco no por su protección si no por el amor que sabía que él me podía dar. Cuando me separe de Harry y Ron me sentí incompleta, mi cuerpo hizo que la sangre me comenzara a hervir y comenzara a llorar por dentro, no obstante yo tenía que ser fuerte mantenerme al lado de Draco me daba fuerzas pero no las suficientes como para seguir con él.

- Buenos días dormilona - Me dijo Draco de lo más cariñoso y comencé a sentirme rara.

-Buenos días Malfoy- Dije con un tono un poco erogante y entonces el comenzó a reírse.

-No me agrada que me llames por mi apellido- Grito Draco con exasperación y desconcierto en alguna parte de su mente- has trastocado excesivamente partes en ti.

Lo pensé varias veces, las últimas veces que no habíamos visto comenzamos a tener una relación hasta que el destino nos separo. Todo fue tan rápido y moribundo que no hubo tiempo a decirnos nada el solo grito: _"Hermione"_ cuando yo me alejaba con Potter y Weasley. Nos habíamos prohibido llamarnos "Malfoy" o "Granger" entre nosotros eso eran cosas de cuando éramos uno niños, todo aquello había quedado en el olvido.

Respire con fuerza para llenar mis pulmones de aire para comenzar a hablar.

-Considere que habíamos...- La última palabra era: _"Terminamos"_. No podía decir aquello quizás Draco se sentiría ofendido.

Había considerado mal, el nunca pensó en que habíamos acabado la relación tan buena que teníamos. Siempre que me despertaba el estaba a mi lado como esta mañana y me decía: _"Buenos días dormilona"._ Yo solo sonreía y le plantaba un beso en sus calurosos labios, el me devolvía el beso con firmeza y dulzura me hacía sentir el valor de mi existencia. Luego nos íbamos a comer y todo se ponía mejor.

Me levante de aquella cama que había dentro de la tienda de acampar, me puse mi túnica y salí fuera donde nos diera mas el aire. Llegue a fuera dándole la espalda a Draco, una lagrima corrió por mi rostro al ver todo lo que Draco me había preparado. Seque la lágrima antes de que se diera cuenta de que casi iba a llorar, me senté sobre el mantel y el se sentó frente a mí. Para mí todo era como un sueño a pesar de que no iríamos en un par de horas de aquel lugar, Draco se había tomado la molestia de plantar rosas y plantas alrededor de la tienda para que aquel bosque pareciera un pequeño jardín y luego seguimos con la conversación a la cual Draco se negaba rotundamente a darle fin.

-Nunca dimos por concluida nuestra concordancia- Dijo Draco con mucho desconcierto que lo hacía ponerse violento- solamente fueron unos meses de separación.

Aquellos meses de separación fueron los peores, no podía sentir su mano contra la mía dándole calor y confianza hasta llegar a la mesa para comer, como era lo habitual en nuestra relación. Comer el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena sin escuchar su dulce voz diciéndome _"¿Esta buena la comida?" _ o diciéndome _"¿Quieres algo de tomar?"_ o susurrándome al odio _"Te amo"_, era como vivir en el infierno me había acostumbrado aquello y no podía desacostumbrarme, no lo había olvidado pero había quedado en mi mente como un viejo recuerdo desde que nos separamos. No obstante, la magia tenía que volver, teníamos que volver a ser felices como antes si eso era posible. Tenía que ser posible por eso iba hacer todo lo él quisiera, el siguió hablando mientras que yo comía un poco de pan Muggle.

-¿Cómo te olvidaste de mi tan rápido?, Hermione- Dijo Draco con mucho desconcierto y un poco de locura- debes darme una explicación.

Lo pensé dos veces antes de decirle la verdad, sabía que esto no lo iba a poder entender y yo tampoco entendía como había traicionado nuestra relación. Yo no podía a ver acabado siendo una Weasley, nunca comprendí como caí en los brazos de mi amigo Ronald. Claro que siempre estaría arrepentida de a ver traicionado a mi príncipe, Draco era mi todo y aceptaría el precio que tuviera que pagar por la traición. Cuando me sentí animada para decírselo respire con fuerza y comencé hablar.

-Este bueno Ronald y yo...- Entonces lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro yo no quería que aquello hubiera sucedido pero Draco no me entendería- lo siento.

Draco se llevo de inmediato las manos a la cabeza, luego saco su varita de su túnica y me comencé a asustar mi joven príncipe no estaba actuando consciente, se había vuelto loco solo con pensar que yo y Weasley habíamos sido algo más que amigos. Se levanto comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, yo me mantuve callada esperando su veredicto pero él no decía nada y eso me ponía mucho más nerviosa. Luego se detuvo frente a mi puso su mano derecha en mi barbilla y hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera verlo a la cara, me pego una bófeta muy fuerte pero no le dije nada entendía su dolor y lo peor es que lo había traicionado por alguien por el cual nunca había sentido nada.

-No entiendo como tú viste el valor de venir- Dijo Draco con furia apuntando con su varita a mi cara- después de lo que me hiciste.

-Draco tienes que escucharme- Dijo con una voz tierna pero a la vez entre cortada por el llanto.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!- Grito Malfoy con rabia luego me dio una patada en la barriga quede tirada en el suelo sin ánimos de defenderme- no hables mas señorita Granger tu me traicionaste ahora debes pagar el precio de la traición.

Toda mi vida paso por delante de mis ojos, pero los recuerdos que más claros vi fueron lo de Draco y yo. La primera vez que fui a dormir a su casa de casado, las piernas me temblaban y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos alerta a cualquier peligro, al llegar a mi habitación la que compartiría con Draco. Me encontré con un elfo domestico el cual era mi regalo de bodas de parte de Draco, me acosté a dormir y a la mañana siguiente ya me sentía digna de vivir en tal mansión. Antes de levantarme de la cama, Draco me hizo mujer haciéndome caricias que nunca antes un hombre me había hecho y no solo fueron las caricias lo que me trasformaron en una Malfoy, pues también influyo la forma en la que me hizo el amor con cariño y delicadeza. Todo parecía el paraíso, hasta que volvía a la realidad.

Tenía a Draco sobre mí, ya no me lo estaba imaginando, el me estaba haciendo sus caricias como regalo de despedida pues sabía que eso me haría sufrir. Saber que era la última vez que me haría sentir mujer, me hizo llorar como nunca antes pero no eran lágrimas normales, eran lágrimas de Sangre provocadas por un hechizo: _" Sectumsempra"_. Las cortadas en todo mi cuerpo, hacían que aquellas lágrimas de sangre me quitaran la vida poco a poco, me estaba desangrando mientras él me hacía el amor, no obstante ya no sentía las cosas iguales sus besos, sus caricias y muchos menos su calor corporal, me estaba muriendo lentamente mientras que el estaba sobre mí, jugando por última vez con mi cuerpo. Me dio un beso en la frente y con rapidez puso la punta su varita en corazón, de mis ojos seguían saliendo lagrimas de sangre que mostraban dolor y amor a la vez.

-Te amo- Dije con un hilo de voz sin saber si el realmente me había escuchado.

Tenía miedo a separarme de él, aunque yo misma sabía que había llegado mi fin. Yo me lo había buscado, _"Con un Malfoy no se juega" _pensé para mis adentros con dolor y luego me resigne para lo peor.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- Dijo Draco entonces respire con fuerzas y mi corazón dejo de latir.


End file.
